Harder to breathe
by veintisiete
Summary: Se miran, se rozan, se tocan y se besan, ambos jugando a que se odian y otras queriéndose tanto que les duele el alma, convirtiéndolo todo en algo tan fuerte en sus pechos que les hace muy difícil el poder respirar. Lily/James.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, los lugares y demás cosas que reconozcas no me pertenecen. La trama y todo lo que no reconozcas de la saga, son míos. Plagiar es malo, sé original, yadayadayada.

**Summary:** Se miran, se rozan, se tocan y se besan, ambos jugando a que se odian y otras queriéndose tanto que les duele el alma, convirtiéndolo todo en algo tan fuerte en sus pechos que les hace muy difícil el poder respirar. Lily/James.

**Harder to breathe**

_Se miran._

La mira cuando está hablando con Remus y gesticula con las manos sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que las mueve. La mira cuando hablan, empezando siempre con un "Hey, Lily" y un "Hola James". La mira cuando se queda dormida en la sala común después de pasar media noche estudiando o haciendo deberes, o cuando hacen un examen y juega con los rizos de su coleta, nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez.

_La mira, le mira, se miran._

Le mira de reojo cuando acaban de entrenar y se despereza haciendo que la camiseta se le suba y enseñe el vello que va desde su ombligo a lugares en los que prefiere no pensar. Le mira cuando está riéndose a mandíbula abierta con Sirius de algo que le ocultan para que no se enfade o cuando enseña a Peter a mover la varita en algún encantamiento que le cuesta llevar a cabo. Le mira cuando juegan al ajedrez o cuando charlan en la torre de los premios anuales sobre nada y todo a la vez.

Le mira, la mira y se miran y a cada día que pasa se le hace más y más difícil el respirar cuando sus miradas coinciden y James le sonríe con esa sonrisa sincera que no lleva ningún mensaje oculto detrás.

_Se rozan._

Algunas veces sin querer y otras queriendo. Se rozan cuando salen de clase o cuando se pasan un libro. Al principio eran roces tímidos de sus manos cuando caminaban el uno junto al otro, o de sus dedos cuando se pasaban horas y horas haciendo deberes en la biblioteca bajo la atenta mirada de un Remus que no pierde detalle, de un Sirius que cada día está más gruñón porque piensa que Lily le va a robar a su James o de un Peter encantado de la vida por tener a una chica como ella entre ellos.

Se rozan, queriendo y sin querer, y la verdad es que es tan fácil que a los dos les gusta y les asusta. A veces es el aliento de ella cuando se ríe en su cuello, tan pegada a él que muchas veces ha tenido que usar excusas tontas para irse antes de cagarla; otras es la voz grave de él en su oído cuando le hace un comentario divertido durante la cena. Queriendo y sin querer, cuando apoya la mano en su muslo y señala el punto exacto donde una vez Remus le rasgó la carne cuando era un lobo o cuando Lily le tiene que aplicar solución cicatrizante de murtlap una mañana especialmente dura tras la luna llena.

_Se tocan._

Se tocan cuando están solos porque es un querer saber y poder. Se tocan debajo de la mesa, la mano de él en su muslo de nuevo o la de ella sobre su mano en un gesto que a él le parece distraído y a ella le hace sentir toda la sensibilidad de su cuerpo concentrada en la piel de su mano. Se tocan por debajo de la ropa y por encima, a veces tumbados en un sofá con la camiseta de él desabrochada y los dedos de ella acariciándole de una forma tan suave que parece no tocarle.

Se tocan en el dormitorio de los chicos, ella con los ojos cerrados y las manos en su pelo. Averiguan, prueban, intentan y Lily gime, suspira, acompañada por una sarta de estupideces que James le susurra con la voz ronca de deseo y los dedos perdiéndose en la tela de su falda, debajo del algodón de su ropa interior y en los pliegues de su piel. Se tocan y más que tocarse se palpan a oscuras con el dosel de la cama de él corrido, los pantalones de James tirados a los pies de su cama y la mano de ella en sus calzoncillos, los ojos cerrados de deseo y el pelo rojo fuego de ella parece una llamarada entre las sábanas arrugadas.

_Se besan._

Se besan y más que besarse a veces parece que se devoran. Se besan contra la pared de piedra de uno de los pasillos que deben de patrullar una noche a la semana, de madrugada. Se besan y sus lenguas se enroscan y juegan a quién puede explorar más la boca del otro, las manos de James en la cintura de la chica y ella con las manos en su cuello. Se besan y Lily cierra los ojos mientras James trata de memorizar todos sus rasgos, su boca roja de tanto besarse, su nariz llena de pecas y sus ojos semicerrados. Le besa en la nariz, en la frente, en la barbilla y sigue con sus dedos el contorno de su espalda, ancha y fuerte. La besa delineando sus labios con la punta de la lengua y detrás de la oreja hasta llegar a su cuello para luego jugar con los botones de su camisa. Se besan entre clase y clase y a todas horas, unas veces lento y otras veces con la necesidad aprisionándoles el pecho.

Se miran, se rozan, se tocan y se besan, ambos jugando a veces a que se odian y otras queriéndose tanto que les duele el alma, convirtiéndolo todo en algo tan fuerte en sus pechos que les hace muy difícil el poder respirar.

---

_¡Hola a todo el mundo!_

_Sé que es raro verme escribiendo en el fandom de Harry Potter si no es para un reto o porque me obligan, pero en esta ocasión es en forma de regalo para una chica genial de este mundillo, _frecklednose_124_. a la que loveo mucho. Espero que le guste a ella y también a vosotros, so no seáis rácanos con los RR!_

_Os quiere mucho y tiene mono de Internet._

_wir. _


End file.
